


Truth Or Dare

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But then discovered he has a piss kink, Dare, How Do I Tag, Keith omo, Lance originally dared Keith to humiliate him, Omorashi, Wetting, assisted wetting, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 01:30:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: With the other paladins out of the castle, Keith and Lance decide to have a game of truth or dare. All is going well until Keith is given a rather humiliating dare.





	Truth Or Dare

"I dare you to piss yourself"

Keith blinked, wondering if he had heard the other boy correctly. Surely he hadn't just said that. "Could you uh- could you say that again? I don't think I heard you right".

Lance smirked, "I said that I dare you to piss yourself, scared of a dare, Kogane?"

Keith's face rapidly heated up and he wasn't able to form words for a few seconds. "Lance, please tell me you're joking", he pleaded, looking at the blue paladin, desperately searching for any sign that he had given that dare as a prank.

"Nope", Lance told him, popping the p, "You gonna chicken out and admit I'm better at Truth or Dare?".

Keith glowered at him, "Fine, I'll do the stupid dare", he muttered, lowering his eyes to avoid Lances victorious smirk. He knew he shouldn't have accepted the offer to play Truth or Dare while everyone else was off on a planet to gather supplies and now here he was, about to utterly humiliate himself in front of his rival because he couldn't back down from a challenge.

 

One hour and about ten water pouches later and Keith was ready to burst. He was sitting with his legs pressed tightly together as he held himself in a desperate attempt to stay in control of his bladder.

"Ah ah ah!", Lance chided, "You know what the dare was and you accepted it so now you have to go through with it".

Keith felt himself go redder than his jacket and he whimpered as he felt a small spurt leak into his boxers, dampening them slightly. He knew that even if he somehow  convinced Lance to give up on the dare, he'd never make it to the bathroom in time. He had a feeling that he wouldn't even make it off of the couch before he'd lose control. He was going to end up wetting himself either way but he couldn't bring himself to let go.

Lance 'tsked' and moved closer to him before pulling the squirming boys hands away from where they were gripping his crotch. Keith let out a high pitched squeak as another spurt further wet his underwear but he stubbornly kept control. The Cuban was impressed at his determination but it also agitated him. Fed up of waiting, Lance pressed a hand against Keith's swollen bladder.

Keith gasped as a thick stream of urine shot out of him and quickly soaked his boxers despite his desperate attempt to stop it. A dark, wet patch appeared on the front of his pants and spread until he was soaked down to the knees in his own piss. It didn't stop there as a puddle formed beneath him on the couch, further wetting him.

 

When the stream had finally finished, Keith had tears of both humiliation and relief streaming down his crimson face. Beside him, Lance was smirking in triumph as he watched his rival humiliate himself. He also had to admit that watching Keith wet himself had been pretty hot. 'Not now gay thoughts', he told himself and shook that out of his head. Upon hearing Keith let out a shaky sob, he took into account the impact that the action must have had on the other boy and he felt a bit of guilt bubble up inside his chest

Placing a hand on Keith's back, he rubbed gentle circles into it as the boys sobs grew more violent. The soft touch seemed to comfort Keith somewhat and the raven haired teen leaned into the touch slightly.

"How about we get you cleaned up, hm?", Lance asked, still stroking his back as if he wasn't sitting in a puddle of rapidly cooling urine.

Keith gave a shaky nod and Lance lead him off to take a shower before cleaning up the couch, hoping Keith hadn't noticed his arousal at the scene he had caused. 

 


End file.
